


Sweet Charity

by Tabithian



Series: Light the Path [31]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's sprawled on one of the couches in the manor library, ice pack on his face and experiencing a nice overall floaty sensation thanks to painkillers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Charity

**Author's Note:**

> Ilovelocust asked for Dick as a date at a charity auction, so this happened. :D?

Tim's sprawled on one of the couches in the manor library, ice pack on his face and experiencing a nice overall floaty sensation thanks to painkillers.

He feels Dick's hand smoothing his hair back, touch carefully light as he settles next to him.

“Tim.”

Tim's mouth twitches. 

Dick's been trying to pull the rest of them into this with him for weeks now, dropping in on them unexpectedly and trying to appeal to their better natures. (As if they have one.)

“Sorry, can't. Face broken.”

Not broken, really, but it's not like people will be clamoring for a night on the town with someone who looks like they ran face first into a wall at speed. (It was more like being slammed into said wall, also at speed, but there were extenuating circumstances. And killer robots.)

A slight shift, Dick's hand sliding down to squeeze Tim's shoulder gently, concerned even as he turns his attention to another potential victim.

“Jason?”

There's the sound of Jason's pen scratching across paper, clickclick _click_ of him absently playing with the pen he's using as he makes notes on the book he's reading.

“Not actually sorry, but also legally dead.”

A little pause, and, “Suck it.”

Always such a way with words, that Jason. 

So eloquent.

Dick sighs, like his family is the worst.

Tim waits, and a moment later Dick is off the couch and approaching Bruce who's reading in one of the wingback chairs.

“Bruce?”

“Dick.”

“ _Bruce_.”

“Dick.”

Like talking to the wall Tim was thrown into, only more stubborn and immovable.

“Cass - “

“No.”

Tim raises a and and eases the ice pack down, sees Cass looking at Dick with an amused smile on her face, arms crossed.

“Come on, little sister - “

“No,” Cass repeats, eyes meeting Tim's briefly, amused slant to her mouth. “It's fun watching you squirm.”

Damian glares at Dick when he looks at him for support. Like he really thinks Damian will be able to convince one of them to join Dick on the auction block.

Dick throws his hands up, so done with all of them and their lack of anything remotely like compassion or sympathy.

“Worst,” he says, woeful as he looks at them. “ _Worst_.”

********

Dick is sending them little looks of not-quite panic as the bidding war escalates among the remaining group of socialites, easily Alfred's age or older.

All of them staring at Dick with predatory looks on their faces, claws out as they battle for the honor of a date with Dick.

“You going to put him out of his misery, or what?” Jason whispers, leaning in close to be heard over the shrieking and thumping bass line of the music playing over hidden speakers.

The others are out on patrol, leaving Tim and and Jason to witness Dick's pain and suffering, even though he looks unphased by events. (To the untrained eye.)

Tim shrugs, sliding a look at Jason.

“In a minute. Bruce and Barbara want him to suffer a little bit more first.”

Damian too, but really, Bruce and Barbara are calling the shots on this one. 

Jason leans back, something like admiration tinged with fear on his face.

“Christ, what did he do this time?”

“It's more like payback, really,” Tim says. “For the things he's done over the years.”

All the worry and concern, sheer aggravation and exasperation he's caused them.

“Besides,” Tim says, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as the bids continue to rise. “It's for a good cause.”


End file.
